Hanamichi invites Rukawa
by Ilurvematsujun
Summary: Extreme OOC. I just can't help teasing Rukawa. A drabble. RuHana. Find out what happens when Hanamichi invites Rukawa to a party.


I didn't even notice when it happened. He said, with all his cold conviction, "doaho, I like you."

Rukawa likes me. Kaede Rukawa. Shohoku's ace player likes this dumb red hair. Kill me please.

It was in Akagi's party, something like a birthday of someone, I guess. Well, I got invited by haruko my love, though I doubt that she'll really be my love anytime soon since she already told me to bugger off 'cause she'd rather be caught in bed with Rukawa by her parents than to tolerate my insipidness, but anyway she was totally fine with it and how could I get mad at her. She's Haruko my love for crying out loud. So I said yes and she was happy that I didn't let that 'thing' bother me. She said that she needed a favor to ask. She wants me to invite Rukawa to come to the party since nobody wants to do it, even her brother ignored her when she asked if Rukawa was coming. Of course I said no, I told her why the hell would she want Rukawa in a party, it was like getting a rock for a host. But she begged like a hungry puppy and of course, she's Haruko my love, how could I say no. I said, okay, I'll try but I bet he won't come anyway since I'm going to be the one asking -- his arch-rival! hehe -- and the guy obviously hates parties.

So, after practice while everyone was busy packing their stuff in the locker room, I asked Rukawa if he wants to go to the party. Of course he said no, and then doaho. There was the expected silence and before I can say anything to get the hell away from this uber-boring conversation, he asked "with you?" I was dumb-strikken.

Not really from the question, which the hell I know what he meant, but because he replied and it looked like he tried talking to me -- aside from no and doaho there he usually doesn't exert any effort for at least a decent conversation. I said "what?!" and he repeated the question like it was the first time he was asking it, "with you?", I said, "yes" obviously since I am going and since it was Akagi's party he can be with everyone too. I almost slipped and said he can be with Haruko my love but I'll be damned if that happens. Then there's an awkward pause - not the usual silence - and I tried to scamper off feeling weird and obviously a bit happy. Rukawa ain't going to the party and I don't have to tell Haruko that till later in the party itself. haha.

So I was stupefied to find Rukawa sitting uncomfortably in Akagi's enormous living room. He was imitating a stone while people around him partied and mingled. I didn't know what to do and to be frank I don't really want to do anything and I felt I have to go hide somewhere but he saw me and gave me that 'look'. You know, the look where he was like killing me and saying, 'this is your fault, doaho'. I couldn't stand it. I walked towards him and said I thought you're not coming? He said nonchalantly that he changed his mind and what the fuck do I care. I said, I don't but don't give me that glare that it's like my fault you're not enjoying yourself here. He answered that he didn't even look at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and left. But the moment I tried to leave he grab hold of my hand and pulled me to this place where there's no people. I was too shock to resist much more try to ask what he's doing. He pushed me then pinned me to the wall with his body.

I felt his mint flavored breath when he said, 'this is your fault, doaho.' I was shocked, and believe me I'm rarely shocked three times by the same guy in just one day. He said it passionately, as if eating me. I didn't know what to do. Then he said, 'it's all your fault so you have to pay for this.' Then all hell broke loose.

He kissed me! For crying out fucking my god! The guy kissed me! He put his lips to mine. Like, Rukawa kissed me!! Of course I didn't kiss back and that brought him back to reality. I tried to break free because I'm losing my breath from the shock more than him kissing me. After he finally stopped I asked him what the fuck is he doing, he said, in that fucking nonchalant voice again that he was kissing me. He was like all too casual about it. What for! I shouted. He put his finger in his lips to like say to me to shut up. Then he said, with all his cold conviction, "doaho, I like you."

Of course it didn't end like that. We had sex and everything and now I'm trying hard to reason myself out of this. Come on, he's like Rukawa Kaede. Who the fuck am I to be with him. But when he walks towards me and brings his arms around my waist, kisses me in the cheeks and says, doaho. I just can't help it.

I seem to like him too.

Baka me.


End file.
